Prince of Uzumaki Clan
by The Great SP
Summary: What if daughter of Hashirama and Mito was sent to Uzushiogakure to marry Clan heir of Uzumaki Clan. What if Uzushiogakure survived Second Shinobi War and migrated to Konoha for their survival. What if they became arguably most powerful and influential clan in the world. What if Kushina survived extraction of Kyuubi from her. Naruhina harem Mokuton and Chakra chains with CRAelement


**Hello folks this is my first story so please be easy on me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Need beta reader as English is my second language and I'm not that good at it. Pairing will be Naruto x Hinata x Temari x Shion x Koyoki and possibillly Shizuka political marriage mechanism will be used except in case of Hinata. Naruto will be realistically powerful. He will have Mokuton and Chakra chains. He will also be good in Fuinjutsu. Kushina will be Kage level strong. In this fanfiction she will be granddaughter of Hashirama and Mito. Characters from other anime will be used like Shanks from One Piece. He will be brother of Kushina in this fanfiction. Miko is daughter of Hashirama and Mito. You all can give me suggestions for pairing and other things I will take your suggestions if I like it and goes along with the plot which i have in mind you all can give suggestions in comments or you can pm me. Thank you**

 **After sealing The Kyuubi**

Kushina is seen sleeping on a hospital bed with Naruto beside her who is sleeping peacefully in the embrace of his mother

"I will protect you at any cost Naru-chan" Kushina promised to sleeping Naruto

Hiruzen was watching them from window and asked Kushina "What happened when you were giving birth to Naruto and how was Kyuubi released"

After telling everything that occurred in full detail Hiruzen replied "don't tell anyone about this if knowledge about what happened today will become public there will be a lot of problem for us and for stability of village"

Kushina replied "hai hokage-sama"

"good" replied Hiruzen "your family is waiting outside to meet you" and he went to his office

Asama and Miko came in hospital room

Miko goes and gives a desperate hug to Kushina and said "I was worried about you I thought you would die"

"I'm okay mom" relied Kushina after getting out of her tight hug

"So how was removed from seal even though Minato was with you" Miko asked to Kushina

"I will tell you about it in a secure place where no one can hear us" replied Kushina

Asama gives a soft hug to Kushina and asked "we were worried sick about you . How are you feeling and how is Naruto"

Kushina replied "I am feeling tired and Naru-chan seems well" she picked Naruto and gave him to Asama "He looks so cute he is most beautiful baby in the world" she gushed over Naruto

"Indeed he looks so cute" Miko replied while playing with Naruto

"Whole clan is waiting to see the new heir to Uzumaki clan and you" Asama told to Kushina

"I will be discharged very soon" Kushina replied to her father

"When is funeral of Minato" asked Kushina sadly to both of them

"Two days later" replied Asama solemnly "whole village is mourning death of their fourth Hokage"

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan Compound**

"it feels good to be at home" spoke Kushina to her parents while Naruto was looking at them curiously

"Welcome home Kushina-sama" greeted clansmen to Kushina

Kushina after greeting them back went to her room and cried remembering about her husband while Naruto slept in his cradle

* * *

 **Next Day**

Miko and Asama comes to Kushina room and Asama says "Kushina elders have requested to meet you"

"What do old fossils want" Kushina asked . It is not that she hates them or anything on contrary she likes them but they are suckers for old traditions and annoying always want her to be proper lady and always scolds her when she beats living crap out of someone who annoys her

"They want to meet their clan head and their new heir" miko spoke as she was playing with Naruto who has woken up

"ok tell them I will come at clan meeting room after 2 hours" Kushina told them

"Don't be late deliberately just to annoy them" Asama spoke to Kushina

* * *

 **Clan meeting room**

Kushina came in room with Naruto in her hand and her parents following her after 4 hours and there were all four elders sitting there looking annoyed at her

"Kushina-hime you shouldn't come late when you are the one who gives appointment" said setsuna looking annoyed at Kushina . Setsuna looks after finance of the clan

"May I know why were you late Kushina-hime" asked tatsu to Kushina

"Because I felt like I can do it" Kushina replied and all the elders looked annoyed and ready to scream at her setsuna looked like she would kill her by glaring at her

"I see you are as childish as ever are you not Kushina I feel sorry for your child he has to live with you for a long time" taunted akairu

"let's get to the point and stop talking nonsense how was Kyuubi released from seal it should have been impossible for kyuubi to be released without outside interference as fourth was there to keep in check of seal and even if he was not there we know you are powerful enough to keep Kyuubi in check at your worst condition" asked yammato he is the ringleader of the elders and has respect of everyone in clan and outside of clan

"information is classified by Hokage" replied Kushina calmly showing that she is serious now

"Very well and how are you and the heir of the clan and in whom kyuubi is sealed" asked yammato seriously.

"we both are doing well and for kyuubi being sealed . A small portion of it was sealed in me so that I can survive whole kyuubi being sealed in me could potentially kill me in that state , half is sealed in Naruto and rest is sealed in the shinigami stomach" replied Kushina sternly

"very well so Hokage-sama used dead demon summoning jutsu to seal kyuubi in Naruto and you" replied yammato as other elders were listening silently

"this shouldn't be necessary to tell you but as a reminder this is classified information and leak of this information could be disastrous to clan and Naruto both as there will be assassination attempt on him all rival villages would want him kidnapped or killed" reminded Kushina dangerously to them

"don't treat us like kids Kushina we have been in this situation before as well with you being kyuubi jinchuriki and I propose we should keep at least 2 Uzumaki bodyguard following him as he is also not son of fourth Hokage and you the red death there will be kidnapping attempt of him and I think hokage-sama have already assigned two anbu to keep him safe from any threat" lectured yammato

"very well" with that Kushina leaves room with her parents following behind her and Naruto in her hand after getting out of room a Uzumaki clansman comes with scroll on his hand by Hokage

Asama asks what it is about Kushina replies "Hokage-sama have requested me to come to Hokage residence for meeting"

* * *

 **Hokage residence few minutes later**

Hiruzen , Danzo , Homura and Koharu are seen sitting in meeting room elder council consists of all four of them where else Konoha general governing council consists of all major clan heads , head of departments , elder council and anbu commander

"it was truly a disastrous day yesterday" Koharu spoke to all of them

"yes it was but we were fortunate that we had minimum casualty thanks to fourth and Kushina" Homura told them sadly

"Who will be next Hokage now . Hiruzen you have gotten soft now and you are not at your prime condition and death of fourth would be considered a sign of weakness . For how much time will you act as an acting Hokage you have to choose another Hokage we are currently having skirmishes with Kumo and it is matter of time it will be turned to full blown war between us and Kumo and after hearing of the death of fourth Hokage .Raikage will become bold and will attack with all strength Kumo has and it will be matter of time before fourth Shinobi war starts" Danzo informed them on the condition and secretly wishing they will nominate him for the position of fifth Hokage

"We have many Shinobi who have strength to become a Hokage in the form of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kushina, Shanks, and Tsunade but most of them will not want become Hokage for one reason or another Jiraiya and Shanks because they do not like responsibility . Tsunade because she had bad experience with people aspiring to become Hokage and Kushina because she has given birth to a child and she probably want to take care of the child till he becomes old enough and powerful enough to defend himself . She may accept the position of Hokage after a decade . Orochimaru I don't think he would be best candidate to become Hokage . He shows less and less will of fire as days goes on" he paused "and before you nominate yourself you are as old as I am so there will be no point of making you Hokage and other countries will be more tempted to start war because of your shady past and present action" Hiruzen told them and also declining the chance of making Danzo a Hokage

Danzo looked calm in front of them but internally he was angry at them for declining his proposal before he even proposal

"How was kyuubi released from seal" Danzo asked to Hiruzen as it was point of their meeting

After telling them the whole incident that happened they looked extremely worried about it

"We should keep a watch on Uchiha clan they are a threat to Konoha we should keep them on tight leash. we should start spying on them and keep them in surveillance" Danzo proposed as he thought Uchiha clan were biggest threat to Konoha internally and they should be dealt or Konoha would be in danger

"This can make situation even worse" countered Hiruzen "it was only one rogue Uchiha and bad deed done by one Uchiha should not be paid by every Uchiha and we should not forget they are one of the founding clan of Konoha and one of the best military assets of Konoha along with Uzumaki, Hyuuga and to some extent Nara clan" Hiruzen dismissed his idea as if he was talking to some inexperienced brat

"They can be downfall of Konoha" shouted Danzo . He continued "A dirty fish can make whole pond dirty and it leads to death of all other fishes"

"Danzo has a point Hiruzen" Koharu agreed with Danzo and Homura nodded with her statement

"very well we will keep a close eye on Uchiha clan but nothing too drastic" proposed Hiruzen but other didn't looked convinced with him

"What should we do about the jinchuriki he is young and he has the potential of becoming guardian of Konoha we should start training him in young age so that he can become the sword and shield of Konoha with him being direct descendant of 3 out of 4 Hokage's and potentially 4 Hokage if Kushina becomes 5th Hokage which is very much likely. He will have have all political support needed to be a Hokage and seeing his ancestry also power to be a Hokage. I propose for him to become my apprentice. Because in long term it would be very beneficial for Konoha " pointed out Danzo as he wants Naruto to become his apprentice and influence the future of Konoha in his way of thinking

"I agree with your assessment Danzo but I don't think I would want him to become one of your root agent and even if I wanted to agree with your proposal I don't think Kushina would give away her son to anyone and she definitely would not give her son to you seeing as your reputation is not good in whole elemental nation" told Hiruzen once again declining to his offer

"We are going to be forced in war with Kumo. They have one perfect jinchuriki in the form of killer bee and potentially another perfect jinchuriki or at least semi perfect jinchuriki who can use power of tailed beast with little difficulty and they will create mayhem on battlefield ad it will cost us too many needless casualties to counter them we need our own jinchuriki to be powerful to counter their jinchuriki and also we have only one tailed beast we have to prepare him for future battle. You like it or not but jinchuriki are biggest assets of a hidden village and we should use it to full potential" Danzo ranted passionately which was surprising to all of them because most of the time he is calm and apathetic

"Danzo has point Hiruzen there we need to train our jinchuriki to reach his maximum potential" agreed Koharu with Danzo as what Danzo told has points

"And we have to not only prepare him for the threat of Kumo but also prevent him from being captured by any foreign power which would be much more disastrous than him being killed as it could be used against us and kyuubi is the most powerful tailed beast and it's closest comparison is nothing in front of kyuubi and we should also see the threat of rogue Uchiha who will come after kyuubi sooner or later" Homura pressured Hiruzen accepting the offer of Danzo

"You all have point but you are all forgetting some important information. We have six active or semi active S rank Shinobi officially including me, Danzo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kushina and Shanks if we pursue Tsunade enough add one more and we should not forget our anbu commander is unofficially a S rank Shinobi. We have Shikaku Nara as Jonin commander who do not have too much power but his mind is best in Shinobi world there is no better wartime strategist in whole Shinobi world. While Kumo has only two S rank Shinobi including current Raikage and only prominent members of military are Dodai of lava release, Toroi of magnet release and Nibi jinchuriki who is not as powerful as you mentioned she is a little weaker than Kakashi . Sure their Shinobi outnumbers us by 6/5 but our quality of Shinobi is far superior to them they have only 10 A rank Shinobi while we have at least 30 A rank Shinobi . They cannot even use their S rank Shinobi at full which is only 2. Raikage is paranoid of deploying his brother Killer bee on battlefield because he knows that his brother is an irreplaceable asset and if he loses his brother Kumo will become too easy to invade. So Raikage will have to lead his army of Shinobi himself which will leave Kumo without its head and by chance if Raikage or Nibi jinchuriki is killed or captured they will not have any bargaining ship in peace talks with us as they will be predicted as to weak so according to me now Raikage is just bark and no bite. They think Onoki will attack us if we concentrate all our forces on Kumo front. Raikage underestimates Onoki opportunistic tendencies and wait and see way that he think they will not attack Kumo or potentially ally with us just to destroy Kumo. Onoki hates all other hidden villages equally and given chance he will destroy any weak Shinobi village by allying with his enemies. Raikage is new to international politics and he is all brawn and no brains and he will learn it hard way" he said while stunning all of them he continues "And as for Naruto's training I never said he will not be trained from young age I am saying that he will not be trained by Danzo. Kushina and Shanks are great Shinobi and one of the best in Shinobi world they will be more than enough to train him and if they are busy sometimes I have assigned Yugao and Kakashi as his personal bodyguard they can also teach him. They both will become powerful Shinobi and their loyalty will never be in question as Kakashi is student of Minato and Yugao is student of Kushina and I think Kushina with elders of Uzumaki will assign two bodyguard for Naruto. So his safety is of no problem" he paused and looked at them "any more question" with that he had them stunned in silence . He continued when they didn't speak "I feel hurt that you do not have faith in my ability to run the village and underestimating our military might" he spoke in mock hurt voice as if making fun of them. He didn't spoke or bring topic about Suna and Kiri because former is an signed ally and don't have military or economic power to attack anyone and latter because they are in civil war . He continued again "I have called Kushina to discuss about her training to become next Hokage and training of Naruto and his protection" he finished after talking for long time

"How did you get all this information last time I checked we didn't have spies so much deep in Kumo administration" asked Koharu

"Since Minato became Hokage he with Jiraiya and Shanks were working to improve the spy network and they had tremendous success in Kumo and Suna" Hiruzen replied proudly

"When will Jiraiya and Shanks return to Konoha" asked Homura to Hiruzen as with the death of fourth they will need all of their best Shinobi to not show any sign of weakness

"They are on their way and are coming here at their top speed they should be back in Konoha by tomorrow before the funeral of Minato" replied Hiruzen to Homura. He summoned them as soon as possible after the death of Minato. They would be needed to run the administration smoothly and show other villages that they may be weaker now but that doesn't mean we are weak. He called them also because Minato is student of Jiraiya and Shanks is brother of Kushina and also teammate of Minato and was his best friend with that Danzo, Homura and Koharu left the office

An anbu knocks at the door "Hokage-sama Uzumaki Kushina has came here to meet you and she claims she was summoned by you" Hiruzen nodded and the anbu was dismissed

Kushina enters the room and says "May I know why was I summoned by you Hokage-sama" she asked respectfully

"Kushina you have my condolences for the death of your husband" she nodded. He continued "Are you interested in becoming Godaime Hokage now as it was your dream to become first female Hokage and if not now then when will you be ready to become Hokage" third asked Kushina directly and not beating around the bush as he knows Kushina do not like anyone playing mind games with her. It cannot be said same for her because she likes playing mind games with other for her amusement

" I am not going to take mantle of Hokage until Naru-chan becomes strong enough to defend himself" Kushina told Hiruzen who knew of her answer. She continued "He will be prime target of Iwa and Kumo Shinobi as he is son of myself and the Yellow flash nephew of Shanks and as direct descendant of Hashirama Senju. Their Respective Kage will see him as future threat who is better killed before he reaches his full potential" she finished and Hiruzen was nodding as he already knew what she is talking about  
"I understand your sentiments Kushina I want you to train Naruto with the help of Shanks and others you already know he may have to face many challenges and many skilled Shinobi if he wants to survive he will have to be strong enough to face S rank Shinobi in future" Hiruzen told her and he continued "He is future of Konoha and most probably he will lead Konoha in future if he survives long enough" he finished

"I understand what are you saying and I will try to start training him as soon as possible" she told him. She understood what he was saying and she already planned to train Naruto as soon as possible so that he could defend himself but it did not mean that she will send Naruto in war or he will graduate early from academy like her and many other Shinobi

"I think you should prepare for war we may have to fight with Kumo and that could potentially start fourth Shinobi war and also you should focus in international politics and diplomacy because I think you would be ready to take mantle of Hokage after a decade" Hiruzen informed her as he was sure that if war begins S rank Shinobis would be greatest asset in war as seen throughout the history of Shinobi world war, country with best Shinobi wins war not the country with most Shinobi. He continued "You also have the most experience in village who have fought on Kumo front In third Shinobi war and you were also regimental commander of Kumo front during the ending phase of third shinobi war. You had forced Kumo to declare ceasefire by killing Third Raikage and former Nibi jinchuriki" during third Shinobi war third Raikage had made his son A regimental commander of Konoha front and the former Nibi jinchuriki as his second in command. Kushina lead a team of twenty shinobi and killed former Nibi jinchuriki and she tricked the Kumo Shinobis in thinking that they captured Nibi jinchuriki and were going to seal Nibi in a Konoha Shinobi by extracting Nibi from its jinchuriki. She leaked fake information that they were going to transport Nibi jinchuriki to Konoha for extraction process as a bait to Raikage. As Nibi was one of the biggest war potential of Kumo he planned to take his best Shinobi to retrieve it from the hands of Konoha. So he decided to took 50 Shinobis with him including whole kinkaku squad of 20 members and thirty best Shinobi Kumo had to offer excluding his son A who was called back to Kumo and his adopted son Killer Bee who was also jinchuuriki of Hachibi to protect Kumo from invasion. He couldn't take larger force because it would have alerted the Konoha Shinobis. When he was leading his squad to retrieve Nibi jinchuriki they triggered a trap that killed his 8 Shinobi and before they knew they were ambushed by 100 Shinobi and taking Kumo Shinobi by surprise they killed his additional 18 Shinobi and they were trapped in a barrier. They got bigger shock as they were facing against 10,000 Shinobis which was all Shinobi participating in Kumo front and the creator of the barrier was The Red Death Kushina Uzumaki. And he was paralyzed by her seals and in front of him 18 of his Shinobis were killed. He had only 6 Shinobis left excluding himself before his subordinate removed seal from him. He ordered his remaining subordinates to abandon him and go to Kumo while he covered their retreat. And he forced to face against 10,000 Shinobi and his chakra reserves were drained to ¾ of his actual reserve. Kushina knew that if all Shinobis fought Raikage there will be unnecessary casualties of her Shinobis so she decided to fight him herself and told her army to not engage Raikage. They both fought for three consecutive days and in the end she won with the help of Kyuubi. After defeating Raikage they took his body to Konoha and they learned the secrets of Black lightning. It also made Kushina very famous, it also gave Konoha black lightning and forced Kumo to declare cease fire and Kumo started hating Kushina and announced biggest bounty in Kumo history on Kushina of 210 million ryo . Kumo loosed their whole elite kinkaku squad which was pride of Kumo. He continued "you may be needed in battlefield if we are pushed in bad situation" he finished grimly

"It would be inconvenient for me to leave Naru-chan behind and go to battlefield" she told to Hiruzen to which he nodded

"I am assigning two anbu to guard Naruto" Hiruzen informed her she nodded as she already knew about it anyway "there will be general council meeting after the funeral" he informed her and with that she left the office

* * *

 **Later at afternoon**

Kushina is laying on her bed reading some scrolls she was interrupted by the noise of knock on her door when she opened the door she was greeted by her mother

"Kushina-chan your former genin team and Kakashi are here to meet you" she told Kushina waiting for her response

"Let them come in" Kushina replied cheerfully happy to see her former genin team

Few minutes later she was greeted with the sight of her former genin team and Kakashi. Her team consisted of Shisui Uchiha, Yugao Uzuki and Gekko Hayate.

Kushina was tackled in a hug by Yugao "Sensei how are you feeling" she asked her after releasing her sensei from her hug

"I am feeling well Yugao-chan" Kushina replied to her question. Then she picked Naruto from his cradle and said "All of you say hello to Naru-chan"

"Hello" all of them said in unison

Yugao started playing with Naruto then she turned to Kushina and said "He looks so cute sensei especially with his whiskers"

Kushina replied haughtily "Of course he looks cute after all he is my son"

Shisui interrupted them by asking Kushina "Sensei what is his name anyway"

Kushina looked at him as if he was stupid and answered him "I already told you all his name is Naru-chan. You should pay attention when elders are speaking or else you will remain stupid" everyone in room were laughing at him

Shisui looked annoyed and replied "I am asking you his real name not his nickname"

Kushina looked at him as if he got stupider and told him "Isn't it obvious his name is Naruto"

Shisui looked at Naruto with pity and told Kushina "How much are you obsessed with ramen Sensei naming your son with the name of a ramen topping. I pity your son sensei no child would want to be named after a ramen topping. Of course not everyone can have awesome name like Shisui but a name after ramen topping is a new low" he finished his rant and he felt like he was going to die after his small rant and he turned to see his sensei with a maniacal look in her eyes

 **2 minutes later after**

Shisui was seen lying on the floor not unlike a corpse twitching occasionally and blood was leaking from his head

'this is the reason you are stupid' thought Yugao feeling a little bit of mercy for him

'by now he should know that he should not annoy sensei. It is like he doesn't understand when he should not open his mouth' thought Gekko frightened by his sensei

'I did not know that he was this much stupid. I always knew he was a little bit stupid but I did not he was this much stupid' thought Kakashi a little bit unnerved by this incident

"Serves him right for insulting Naru-chan and ramen" Kushina told to everyone in room

"Kushina-san I would like to give condolences for the death of your husband" Kakashi spoke sadly. Minato was like a father to him and it was very hard for him to hear of the death of his sensei

She nodded "it was a beautiful and horrifying night"

"Sensei all of us are appointed by Hokage to guard Naruto" Gekko spoke for the first time after greeting Naruto

"Sensei we would like to train Naruto when he is old enough to be trained" Yugao spoke to her with determination in her voice

"I will do everything in my power to protect him as he is son of my late sensei and train him to be strong enough to protect himself" Kakashi said to her with determination

"I thank you all for your words" she said solemnly happy that they were willing to help her even though she doesn't need it

"Sensei we heard rumours that you are being nominated for the position of Hokage" Shisui asked her. He was excited about it

"Well Third did offer me the position but I declined it" Kushina told them. Embarrassed about it

"Why would you decline the position of becoming a Hokage. Wasn't it your dream of becoming first female Hokage" Shisui asked her surprised that she would decline the position of the Hokage

"Well, I want to take care of Naru-chan and if I become Hokage now then I wouldn't be able to give Naru-chan time" she replied them and they all nodded understandingly

"Kushina-san but what would you do if we are forced to fight with Kumo. As you are the best commander in Konoha against Kumo" Kakashi asked her already knowing the tensions between Konoha and Kumo

"Frankly according to me there are little chances of full blown war between Kumo and Konoha of course there will be guaranteed skirmishes between Konoha and Kumo. There are also chances of limited war between both of us " Kushina replied confidently as she knew that chances of full blown war is less "of course I would recommend for you all to train harder because there will be skirmishes between us and Kumo and there are even chances for full blown war it is better to be prepared than to be caught off guard and if you all are going to be guarding Naru-chan then there are high chances of assassination attempt on Naru-chan" she instructed them and with that they left the room to do their duties

* * *

 **Next day**

Kushina was resting in her room as she has gotten weak physically after giving birth to Naruto and extraction of kyuubi. Suddenly the door of her room was opened and she was getting ready to defend herself and Naruto when in a blur a person came and her in a tight hug

"Kushi-chan it has been soooo much time we have seen each other you don't even write letters to your aniki. I felt so much hurt I thought my dear imouto-chan didn't love me anymore. You have gotten so much mean to me. I was going to attack Kumo and defeat A so that you will start loving your dear aniki again. But Ben stopped me saying that you would get angry if I caused any more trouble and you will start hating me. Then for 10 days I drank sake so that I could forget the heartache" Shanks whined to her and started crying when she did not hug him back

Shanks is a S rank Shinobi who is also the commander of the Konoha fleet. He is older brother of kushina. He also has sister complex. Who would do anything for her sister. He is also known as the red haired devil for his exploits in third Shinobi war such as destroying the Iwa fleet and crippling the Kiri Armada. It is believed throughout the elemental nation that he is the best living naval commander

"Aniki you are annoying" she said coldly which caused him to cry more

"Kushi-chan you are so mean to me. I will do anything for you Kushi-chan to show you how much I love you. Please forgive me Kushi-chan" he started crying louder all the while she ignored him "at least show me my nephew" she nodded and she handed Naruto in Shanks hand "he is so cute. Of course he will be cute because he is son of my imouto-chan" and with that he started playing with him

* * *

 **Few hours later at dinner hall**

Asama, Miko, Shanks and Kushina with Naruto were sitting in dinner hall and having meal while Naruto was looking everywhere curiously

Shanks decided to ask question which he wanted to ask from the beginning to Kushina "what happened when you were giving birth to Naruto and who was the one who was responsible of freeing kyuubi from you" he asked seriously all his childish behaviour was vanished showing that he was serious in this matter. He did some hand seals to place noise barrier in room so that no one can hear them

After telling them all the events happened that disastrous night which changed the life of many people

"We should start training him as soon as possible so that he can survive himself or at least stall enemy for enough time to get him help" he told them seriously "I will be gathering information on this person so that I can kill him before he comes for Naruto or more precisely Kyuubi. While you all will train him and don't hold back because enemy Shinobi will not holdback we have to prepare him as fast as possible" he told them seriously letting them know that he thinks Naruto's life will be in danger

"Yes aniki" replied Kushina with eyes full of determination. Shanks nodded at this with this they finished their dinner and and retreat back to their respective rooms

Nothing special happened next day as all were giving their condolences to her after funeral and in general council sandaime Hokage was reinstated as Hokage and all damages that happened during Kyuubi rampage were analysed


End file.
